In U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,978 there is disclosed the concept of providing port holes in a coaxial connector providing access to a center contact in order to crimp the contact to a coaxial cable center conductor. Visual inspection of the connection was difficult as the port holes were relatively small. The lack of visual inspection prevented assurance of proper registration of the center conductor within the contact prior to and after crimping. Also separate crimping operations were required to attach a contact to a center conductor and to attach the conductive shielding of the coaxial cable to the body of the connector. A relatively delicate entry of the crimping dies into the provided port holes was also necessitated.